Pollenpaw
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Pollenpaw is a stout golden tan she-cat with orange cap-and-saddle markings, and bright, pollen green eyes, She is an apprentice of ThunderClan. Her mentor is Wolf-face? Chickadeecheeks? '. 'Appearance Heritage: Moggie (Unknown mixes) x Turkish Van (Pattern) Description: Pollenpaw's first glance appearance is that she is a bit on the plump side, and is a bit short. She is young, but, in indefinite she is a short she-cat. Her muzzle is shorter than average as well, and her ears are a bit big. She has average length whiskers, that start with black coming from their root. Her eyes are a round almond shape, without an chiseled chin. Her coloring is to the likes of a turkish van. Her cap-and-saddle pattern is a peachy orange, with parts of it (around her head and tail) dabbling into white instead of her underbelly tan color. Speaking of white, her paws are tipped in the bright color. It is not very distinguishable, and as for the rest of her body, her pattern almost seems symmetrical. She has middle-length fur, with barely visible guard hairs. She has pollen green eyes, which have yellowish-orange specks around her pupil. To add on, she has paws on the bigger side. Palette: : = Cap-And-Saddle (#F3BE79) : = Underbelly (#F8EABA) : = Tips (#FFF7D9) : = Eyes (#C4E071) : = Inner Ears (#F5C3A7) : = Nose (#EBA984) : = Tongue (#E07F6B) : = Pawpads (#F1C3B2) Voice: Pollenpaw's voice is one that is gently high pitched. Listening to her talk for hours won't hurt your ears, but she definitely has a high pitched voice. Scent: Pollenpaw... well, she smells like pollen, of course! Gait: Pollen walks with a bit of a waddle, but a bounce in her step without a doubt. 'Personality' 'Traits' :*0-6 Moons Traits * +''' 'Friendly -' Pollenpaw is always pleasant to be around. She does her best to be kind to all cats. * '''+ Easygoing -''' Pollenpaw is very approachable. She's always looking for a nice chat. * '''± Helpful -''' Pollenpaw does whatever she can to help out. * '''± Energetic -''' Pollenpaw always has enough energy to do anything. She has great vitality, and is rearing to go. * '''− Compulsive -''' Pollenpaw acts on a whim. She doesn't give herself much time to think before acting. She goes with the flow and does what her first thought is. * '''− Naive -''' Based off of the actions and opinions of those around her, Pollenpaw's mind will shape with time. She is going to be easily persuaded into things. She is going to go with the popular opinion. She will think for herself, but only about what everybody else thinks. '''Likes *Snow **Although it's cold, Warblersnow let her see how it's great! 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-6 moons *Pollenkit is born and finds herself in ThunderClan. 'Apprenticeship' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Chickadeecheeks, Warblersnow, Nightstar, ThunderClan Age Range: 6-Now moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Format taken from Nightstar ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :ThunderClan/Birth Clan/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"It's my home! My glorious good ol' home! I love it here, there are so many trees to climb, and friends to make!" :Pollenpaw puffs her fluffy chest out in pride, purring wildly. :Nightstar/Leader/Clan-Mate/⦁⦁⦁/97% ::"I dunno much about him, he's always busy and doing stuff, but that makes him a great leader! I wanna be friends." :She nods rapidly for a few seconds. :Warblersnow/Warrior/Clan-Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I can't wai to get to know him more!" :Pollen purrs happily, closing her eyes with a wide smile. :Sparkbite/Deputy/Clan-Mate/⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"He's a little.. weird.. looking. But, he's not that bad! Nightstar trusts him so I do too! He seems like he'd be a good friend.." :Pollenpaw has a hint of indecisiveness in her voice, but she does look confident. :Carnationpaw/Apprentice/Clan-Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/78% ::"You did really good during sparring! I really liked it!" :Pollenpaw is brimming with excitement, purring. |-|WindClan= :WindClan/??/Suspicious/0% ::"I haven't met anybody in WindClan yet! I hope they aren't as.. whatever.. as the rest of Thunder says. I have high hopes!" :Pollenpaw narrows her eyes. |-|ShadowClan= :ShadowClan/Ally Clan/Curious/50% ::"If they're our ally, then they're my friend!" :Pollenpaw tilts her head to the side, smiling softly. |-|RiverClan= :RiverClan/??/Suspicious/0% ::"Fish sound gross. Weird how they live off it—that's why they smell fishy!" :Her nose scrunched up as she glanced in the direction of the Clan. She seems to be putting anger into her eyes, too, but it's not working. |-|SkyClan= :SkyClan/??/Intrigued/??% ::"I never really hear about 'em, but they seem cool." :Pollen's eyes widen each word she spoke. |-|Outside the Clans= N/A 'Trivia' *Pollenpaw is a character who is shaped by those around her. Everything all cats say to her, or do to her, affects who she becomes in the end of her life; Whether she will become an evil tyrant or an incredible friend. All cats around her are responsible for who she is. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' My_daughter_pollenpaw_fullbody.png|By: Me Pollentuft_uwu.png|Base By: Illigur on DA pollenpaw art reference.png|Reference Colors __NOWYSIWYG__ * Pixel Base credits to Illigur on DeviantArt Category:Characters Category:OC Category:PawsOfWater Category:ThunderClan Category:Apprentice